The Guardians of the Sea/Roleplay Archive1
Oceane swam around camp. She swam into her den and coiled around her nest of three eggs. -Icy Soren swished his tail. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:14, October 20, 2012 (UT Rogue water dragons charged into camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Vejovis swan at them, brutally attacking. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Oceane protected her unborn hatchlings, disapionted that she couldn't fight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Misa sank her fangs into a dragon, killing it instantly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The eggs began to hatch. A rogue dragon entered the cave where Oceane and her eggs were hidden. She charged at the dragon and killed him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot my own dragon's name. -facepalm-) Mesi kept swam around the dragons, injuring and killing some. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) A black, bright blue, and silver dragon crawled out of an egg. His brother and sister hatched shortly after. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Soren charged another dragon.----Vejovis saw no Ocean Dragons harmed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The rogue dragons fled. "Vejovis!" called Oceane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:14, October 20, 2012 (U Branith layed down, panting.Silverstar 17:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The three hatchlings swam out of the cave. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith saw the three hatchlings. "Are you allowed to go out?" he growled.Silverstar 17:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Leander shrugged. "Yes, it's fine," said Oceane as she swam out of teh cave over to her hatchlings. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith dipped his head, and went to find something to eat.Silverstar 17:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Leandre looked arround camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith caught a dolphin. (Poor dolphin...)Silverstar 18:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (DX) Salacia ran into Branith by mistake. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "You alright?" asked Branith as he watched the dolphin barely swim away. It was obvious the dolphin would die.Silverstar 18:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Ow..." said the princess as she rubbed her head with her fin. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith's heart pounded with fear. What would happen to him if the King and Queen found out the Princess was hurt?!Silverstar 18:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She rubbed her head. "The dolphin swam away, just so you know," she said, sweetly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (He's to adventerous and childlike to be a fullwing, so he's a hatchling now. :3) Branith frowned. "I know. The King and Queen woulda been pleased to have it." he sighed.Silverstar 18:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Mesi swam around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (Wouldn't he been a halfwing if he was hunting?) "O.K," said Salacia as she swam away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okeanos looked around, suprised. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽18:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Leandre chased after a fish. Surprisingly, he was able to catch it. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith chased after the dying dolphin.Silverstar 18:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) He tried placed the fish in the Prey Den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith showed his dolphin to the queen.Silverstar 19:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Oceane smile. "Great catch!" she said to the hatchling, happily. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Mesi stared enviously at the king and queen's family before swimming off. --- Okeanos caught a large eel. "Look, mother!" he said happily, suprised he could catch someone as well as his siblings. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oceane turned arround. "Wow! Incredible!" she said, happily. "Great catch!" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:52, October 21, 2012 "Can you go and put your catch in the Prey Den, Okeanos?" she asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okeanos nodded and swam to the Prey Den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Salacia watched her brothers hunt. She tried to catch a fish, but failed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Vejovis was tired. ----Soren swam around. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oceane swam over to her mate. "Go and see your hatchlings!" she ordered. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) He nodded and went toward the nursery. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (There is no nursury. Oh, sorry XD This is Icy useing a friends account :)) Oceane shook her head. "They have been outside for a while now, Vejovis." 23:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (Aww nuts xD I feel stuuupid) "Uh-yeah-um-I-ah knew that..." he stuttered. FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (XD Sorry) "Go see your hatchlings for the first time!" she said, almost angrily. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Argus swam down to the ocean floor, and layed down.----Branith blinked. "Mr, Your hatchlings are really cool, and strong!" he said.Silverstar 21:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Salacia tried to catch a fish like her brothers again, but she still could not. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith swam over to Salacia. "Are you ok?" he asked.Silverstar 22:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "No!" she cried. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith frowned, and rested his tail on her. "Don't worry, I can teach you," he murmured.Silverstar 22:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Really?" she said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith smiled. "Sure!"Silverstar 22:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Leander saw his sister talking to Branith and swam over. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith streatched.Silverstar 23:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sir?" asked Leandre. "What are you talking about." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (Branith's a hatchling too. XD) Branith huffed. "Salacia diserves to know how to hunt too!" he said.Silverstar 23:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (I know) "Oh, O.K then, sir. Can I help you teach my sister then?" he asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith nodded.----Argus lashed his tail at the hatchlings.Silverstar 23:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Leandre spotted a small fish. It was slow and injured. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith saw the fish too. "Try that one," he whispered.Silverstar 23:12, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Salacia chased after the fish. The fish paniced. The dragon chased the fish arround in circles. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith had opened his mouth to say something. "Salacia, fluff up the dirt, and fish will think its a wall, and try to jump! Then, leap into the air and catch it!" he shouted.Silverstar 23:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, we're kind of in deep water, sir," said Leandre, looking down at the never ending blue below. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith sighed. "Oh, yeah. But it still works. The ground is right here," he said, poking it with a tail. "create the sand wall, and then dive through it and bite the fish," he ordered. (Dolphins do that sand wall thing. :3)Silverstar 23:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Salacia threw a rock at the fish, killing it. "Um, that works too, Salacia," said Leandre, smiling. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith blinked. "That's the fun way to kill it!" he giggled.Silverstar 23:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Salacia smiled and picked the fish up in her jaws. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith smiled. "soon, you'll kill a shark!" he cried happily.Silverstar 23:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and gulped the fish down. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith sat down.Silverstar 23:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Lwandre saw dragons swimming in the waters below. They were rogues. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Chusi swam to the bottom of the sea. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith growled.Silverstar 23:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Leandre looked arround. There were no other adult dragons nearby. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" shouted Salacia. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Branith growled, tail swinging. "I'll protect you!" he promised.Silverstar 22:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "You can't," said Leandre. "We have to flee." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "I didn't say I would attack them, I said i would protect you if they attacked." said Branith.Silverstar 22:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Leandre looked arround. "We have to get back to camp as soon as possible," he said. He swam silently away and his sister followed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Branith followed, but was attacked. He snarled, and lashed at the dragon's face.Silverstar 22:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Leandre was mearly a newborn, but drgons can fight the day that they are born, though not very well. He cut the rogue with the blades at the ends of his fins. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) the rogue dodged, and grabbed branith. Branith turned around, and nipped at the rogue dragon's neck. It moaned in pain, and swam away.Silverstar 22:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "We have to go! Now!" said Leandre. He grabbed his sister's fin and pulled her towards camp. "You too!" he said to Branith. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Branith jetted twoards camp.Silverstar 22:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oceane saw her hatchlings and their friend racing towards camp. She swam over. "What's wrong?" she asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC "Rogues!" cried Salacia. Icewish 01:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Argus got up, growling.----Branith smiled. "And Salacia caught her first fish!" he added.Silverstar 01:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) (Chat?) "This is more important, Branith!" said Salacia, worried. "Fullwings!" shouted Salacia. "Prepare to attack!" Icewish 01:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) (Ok) Branith frowned. Argus snorted. "We're taking orders from a hatchling?"he growled. "A hatchling who hunts way better than you!" retorteed Branith.Silverstar 01:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "If you did your job, maybe we wouldn't have to rely on hatchlings to patrol the borders?" hissed Oceane to Argus. "And if you do not move your lazy (beep!), I garentee that you will never do anything again." The rogues attacked camp. Oceane slashed at a rogue, sending it swimming away. Icewish 01:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive